


Angsty Song Lyrics Here

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [12]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Hope is a self sacrificing moron, Josie is over it, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: I wrote this at 3am whilst in my feels, ignore me and my angst
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Angsty Song Lyrics Here

Hope desperately wanted to run. Josie was angry with her which rarely happened. She didn’t know what to do with someone else’s anger when it was directed her way and she deserved it. Guilt flooded her and she was somewhat used to that already, but the disappointment and hurt on Josie’s face were getting to her in a much more personal manner. Hot tears stung her eyes and Hope fought to keep them from falling. She had cried in front of Josie before, but this time she wanted to keep it together.

“You can _not_ keep doing this, Hope. There is always another way. A way that can keep me from losing you. A way that ends with both of us safe. You just have to be willing to find it. This was the lesson you _weren’t_ supposed to learn from your parents. They were self-sacrificing idiots like you, and they did what they had to ensure you would survive. So you _have_ to live Hope. You aren’t allowed to do the same thing. Not for me and not for anyone else either.” Josie lectured, angry tears streaming down her face.  
“I love you, Hope Mikaelson. You are my _person_ and I need you.”

“If there is something I can do to protect someone else, if I can save another life, then that is what I am going to do, Josie. I know you love me, just like you know I love you. I wouldn’t take the risk if I weren’t sure that it was worth it.” Hope continued to argue, even though she knew Josie had a point. However, she also knew that she had a point as well. “You know I am always going to do everything I can, to the best of my ability, to take care of those I care about, and those that are innocent.”

“I am also going to do everything I can to make sure I come home to you. You are my person too. I need your support. You may not have your magic anymore, but you are the source of all my power. You might have been worried about your power turning you dark or who it might make you become one day, but you keep me good. I need you to believe in me. You have no idea how you help me… in every way.”

“I am not willing to sit by and watch you attempt to throw your life away… over and over again, Hope. It hurts too much.” Josie stepped into Hope’s space as the tears began to fall Hope’s face as well. They left streaks in the dust, dirt, and grime covering her face.

“I… I can understand that. I will try to do better. You know how I hate to see you in pain.” Hope’s voice cracked, as she opened her arms to pull Josie in a bit lighter of a hug than she usually had from her girlfriend. “Anything I can do to make it better, make it easier for you…”


End file.
